Cinderella or the curious case of Max
by Glitzerelfe
Summary: eine neue Reizwortgeschichte, dieses Mal von mir selber geschrieben. Die passende Geschichte, mit den gleichen Wörtern ist "Zwischen Gutvik und Poäng"


So, endlich die erste Reizwortgeschichte auch von mir selber geschrieben.

Sinn sollte nicht gesucht werden.

Die Vorgaben waren Max (der kleine Bruder einer Freundin), Wolverine, und der Joker.

Reizwörter: Schiedsrichter, Altglascontainer, Schrankwand, staubwedeln, Wüste, gestiefelter Kater, Laubsauger, Gebrauchtwagenhändler

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören den Copyrightinhabern, bzw existieren wirklich, die Idee gehört allerdings mir^^

_Ich mache darauf aufmerksam, dass jegliche Namens und Verhaltensgleichheiten mit existierenden Personen reiner Zufall sind. Die folgende Geschichte basiert auf einer wahren Geschichte, doch um den Protagonisten zu schützen wurden alle Namen geändert _

**Cinderella - The curious case of Max **

Es war ein stinknormaler Sonntagnachmittag. Max verließ gerade die Umkleide des Sportplatzes, frisch geduscht und bereits wieder in seinen alltäglichen Jeans und seinen Terroristenschal – wie ihn der Rest seiner Familie liebevoll nannte – eng um den Hals gewickelt, denn der Wind war selbst jetzt im März noch eisig kalt und nahm der schwach vom Himmel scheinenden Sonne jegliche wärmende Kraft.

Frustriert seufzte er und trat nach dem nächstbesten Stein, der seinen Weg kreuzte.

Das Spiel heute war ja mal wieder ein kompletter Reinfall gewesen.

Die gegnerische Mannschaft hatte gefoult, wann immer die Möglichkeit bestanden hatte, doch wen hatte der Schiedsrichter natürlich bei erster Gelegenheit auf die Bank geschickt, für den Rest des Spiels? Ihn, wen sonst!

Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste wurden die Spieler seiner eigenen Mannschaft um getreten, doch wenn er, nicht einmal mit Absicht – er hatte den tollpatschigen Kerl wirklich nicht gesehen – auf den Ball zu grätschte und dabei _zufällig_ nicht nur sich, sondern auch noch diesen Trottel kopfüber in den Matsch beförderte, dann sah der Schiri natürlich direkt Rot und zeigte es ihm auch entsprechend.

„Schöne Scheiße", murmelte er meckernd vor sich hin und sein schwerer Rucksack hing an seiner rechten Schulter. Bei jedem Schritt ertönte das Scheppern von Glas auf Glas und die gefühlten 30 Kilo Altglas, die er mit sich herumschleppte, sorgten nicht gerade für Besserung seiner Laune.

Heute Morgen hatte er die Wahl gehabt, entweder nach dem Spiel noch die ganzen leeren Flaschen des letzten halben Jahres – gefühlten Jahres - wegbringen oder Staubwischen und zwar das komplette Haus. Alle Zimmer, auch den Keller.

Was war er denn bitte schön? Die Urlaubsvertretung für Cinderella?

Nicht mit ihm, da konnte sich seine Familie schön jemand anderen suchen, den sie in Schürze stecken konnten und mit einem affigen Buschelstab in der Hand zum Staubwedeln schicken konnten. Wenn er so genau darüber nachdachte, hätte seine kleinere, ältere Schwester ja eigentlich auch mal diesen Job übernehmen können.

Immerhin zog die Ausrede, sie sei zu klein um auf dem alten Familienerbstück – einer massivholz Schrankwand mit der man gut und gerne die gesamte Familie hätte erschlagen können, wenn man es denn nur geschafft hätte sie umzustoßen – wischen zu können nicht mehr seit Erfindung der Leiter. Also eigentlich schon immer!

Scheppernd schmiss er den Rucksack auf den Boden und als er hineingriff, um die erste Flasche, eine alte Bierflasche, für die er keinen Kasten mehr gefunden hatte und aus Bequemlichkeit eingepackt hatte, herauszuholen und in den Altglascontainer zu schmeißen – in den Weißglascontainer wohlgemerkt, denn für den Braunen hätte er sich ja unnötige fünf Schritte mehr bewegen müssen – riss er die Hand fluchend wieder zurück.

„Mist!"

Eine feine, rote Spur zog sich seinen Daumen entlang und ein kleiner Tropfen Blut fand seinen Weg der Schwerkraft folgend nach unten.

Offenbar waren ihm, welch ein Wunder bei der Behandlung, ein paar von den Flaschen zu Bruch gegangen und er hatte sich geschnitten.

„Zum Teufel nochmal!"

Er ballte die Hand zu einer Faust und schlug dreimal heftig gegen das Metall des Containers – unsinnigerweise, denn dadurch begannen nur noch seine Fingerknöchel zu schmerzen.

„Hey Kleiner, warum verbreitest du hier so eine Wut?" Eine tiefe, kratzige Stimme ertönte hinter Max und erschrocken drehte er sich um und sprang mit einem Satz einige Schritte zurück – es erübrigt sich wohl zu erwähnen, dass dort immer noch der Container stand und ihm jetzt neben seinem Daumen und den Knöcheln auch noch der Rücken weh tat, als sich eine Kante in sein Kreuz bohrte.

Vor ihm stand ein recht großer, muskulöser Mann mit grimmiger Miene und einem Bart, der seinem ohnehin recht kantigen Gesicht einen noch eckigeren Eindruck verlieh. Sein Oberkörper steckte, selbst angesichts der Temperaturen nur mit einem dünnen, und nebenbei äußerst dreckigen und hässlichen, Feinrippunterhemd bedeckt und in den Mundwinkeln steckte lässig eine qualmende Zigarette.

Doch so komisch der Kerl auch scheinen mochte, er schaffte es nicht, seine Begleitung, oder vielmehr seinen Gefangenen, den Fesseln um sein Handgelenk und dem Knebel in seinem Mund nach zu urteilen, an Merkwürdigkeit zu übertreffen.

Ein etwas kleinerer Mann, Max nahm an, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte, mit zotteligen und verklebten Haaren, die ursprünglich vielleicht einmal blond gewesen waren, bevor sie mit Farbe und Dreck in Berührung gekommen waren, stand gekrümmt und in seinen Knebel hinein kichernd neben dem Schrank von Mann, der ohne Zweifel etwas Tierisches an sich hatte.

Was ihn aber wirklich unheimlich machte, war die verlaufene Schminke, die ihm im Gesicht klebte. Weiße Haut, roter Mund, schief und verlaufen, sah er aus wie ein Clown aus einem Horrorfilm.

„Wer seid ihr denn? Und was für perverse Rollenspiele treibt ihr? Bleibt bloß weg und verpisst euch!"

Wie zur Unterstreichung seiner vorwurfsvollen Frage zerrte der Wolfsmensch, Max hatte einfach beschlossen ihn so zu nennen, bis er seinen Namen wusste, an einer Leine, die zu den Handfesseln des Clowns führte.

„Beruhig dich, Kleiner! Mein Name ist Wolverine und ich gehör zu den Guten!"

Ein skeptisches Schnauben entkam Max' Kehle, was für ein Schmunzeln auf Wolverines Lippen sorgte.

„Glaub's oder nicht, aber ich würd dir raten, dich von dem Kerl da fern zu halten. Ist 'ne ganz miese Ratte, der Joker, wollte die ganze Stadt in Schutt und Asche legen, hat ´ne halbe Wüste aus Trümmern hinterlassen, bevor ich ihn endlich geschnappt hatte!"

Auf diese Worte hin, begann der Joker wie verrückt zu zappeln und schrie unverständlich in seinen Knebel hinein.

„Ja, ja, schon gut, ohne Storms und Icemans Hilfe hätte ich dich _niemals_ geschnappt!"

Zugleich bildete sich ein schmerzverzehrtes, oder hinterhältiges Grinsen, das konnte man nicht wirklich unterscheiden, dank einer riesigen, schrägen Narbe, die selbst hinter dem Knebel und unter der Schminke noch erkennbar war.

„Moment, Stopp!" Max, der wieder einige Schritte nach vorne auf die beiden Fremden zu gekommen war, hatte nun einen herausfordernden Blick in den Augen.

„Was sind das für bescheuerte Namen? Wolverine, Joker, Iceman, Storm? Was seid ihr für Freaks, bekloppte World of Warcraft – The next Generation-Player? Kann ich mitmachen, als "The Ultimate gestiefelter Kater?"

Er lachte, und war nicht alleine, wenn auch Wolverine über etwas anderes lachte als Max selber.

„Wenn du eine besondere Fähigkeit hast, können wir dich in unserem Team sicher gut gebrauchen, aber dein Name wär sicherlich eher etwas in die Richtung ‚Der unglaubliche Laub-Mann'!"

Jetzt bildete sich ein riesiges Fragezeichen auf Max Stirn und alle anfängliche Scheu war verflogen und herausfordernd stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften und beugte sich etwas nach vorne.

„Und wieso würde ich so einen bescheuerten Namen bekommen?"

Doch Wolverine antwortete nicht, sondern nickte nur in Richtung der Schuhe seines Gegenübers und wurde fast zeitgleich von einem heftigen Lachanfall geschüttelt.

Gut, die überdimensionierten quietschgrünen Schuhe, die einem im Auge weh taten, waren sicherlich ein kleinerer Fehlgriff gewesen, dass gab Max ja selber zu, andererseits waren sie bequem wie nur irgendetwas und so schlimm war das Grün nun auch wieder nicht.

„Na Laubschuhe hast du ja schon, und wenn wir dir noch eine Harke, ne grüne Mütze und einen Laubsauger verpassen, gäbest du bestimmt nen super Helden ab!"

Es schien Wolverine offensichtlich schwerzufallen seine Sätze richtig zu artikulieren, da er immer noch von heftigem Kichern geschüttet wurde.

„So, aber genug geredet, wir müssen weiter, nicht Clowni?" Er zog noch einmal an den Fesseln des Jokers, der einen Schritt nach vorne stolperte.

„Kleiner, weißt du zufällig, wo ich hier den nächsten Mercedes herbekomme?"

Max, der sich mittlerweile vollständig erholt hatte, alle Schmerzen in Rücken und Hand waren wie weggeblasen angesichts der Lächerlichkeit, die sich vor seinen Augen bot.

„Mercedes, hier in der Pampa namens Eifel? Da musst du weit fahren!"

„So viel Zeit habe ich nicht", antwortete Logan „Der Professor wartet auf uns, er hat sich fest vorgenommen den Joker vor sich selber zu retten", er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Dann einen BWM vielleicht?"

Nun war es an Max den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Audi?"

Wieder keine Antwort.

„Jaguar?"

„Ein paar Straßen weiter gibt es einen Gebrauchtwagenhändler", fing Max nun an zu sprechen „Doch wenn du bei dem noch einen halbwegs funktionierenden Corsa oder einen Japaner OHNE Totalschaden findest, dann hast du schon einen guten Fang gemacht".

„Nun gut, dann bleibt uns nicht viel anderes übrig. Vielen Dank Kleiner!"

So schnell wie Wolverine und sein Anhang aufgetaucht waren, so schnell waren sie auch wieder verschwunden und blinzelnd und kopfschüttelnd machte sich Max daran, endlich die leeren Flaschen in den Container zu schmeißen.

Vielleicht hatte er sich ja nicht die Hand, sondern den Kopf gestoßen und alles war bloß Einbildung gewesen.

Andererseits, um so viel Scheiß zu halluzinieren, hätte er mehr gekokst haben müssen, als der gesamte Cast der letzten DSDS-Staffel und das war ja nun wirklich nicht seine Art. Immerhin spielte er mit Leib und Seele Fußball – unter anderen – und war kein Radrennfahrer. Seine Hausapotheke hatte er im Badezimmerschrank und nicht in den Blutbahnen.

Sich über die Geschehnisse des Abends wundernd, schlenderte er gemächlichen Schrittes nach Hause.

Doch gerade als er zu Hause ankam, noch bevor er die nur allzu bekannte Stimme aus dem Haus fluchen hörte, warum er denn nicht gefälligst auch noch ZUSÄTZLICH Staubgewischt hätte, ertönte ein Knall und bei einem schnellen Blick zurück entdeckte er eine Rauchwolke, die von einer Explosion zeugte.

„Maximilian Eugene Edward Nepumuk ...", drang die donnernde Standpauke zu ihm vor und seufzend drückte er die Haustür auf.

Vielleicht sollte er mal dezent verlauten lassen, dass Aschenputtelarbeiten eigentlich nur für die Stiefkinder gedacht waren, doch noch ehe er diesen Gedanken weiter ausführen konnte zuckte er zusammen.

Etwas hallte in seinen Ohren wieder, nicht wirklich laut, aber dennoch verstörend genug, dass es die ganze Nachbarschaft hatte hören müssen.

„Why so serious, son?"

Dann schlug die Tür hinter ihm wie von alleine zu!


End file.
